Not Merely A Tiny Bit Of Appreciation
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Even though, she is tiny right now, the amount of appreciation that she feels is definitely not tiny. *Written for Multimouse Appreciation Week, Day Four.*


Being tiny was not always the kind of problem that some video games portrayed it to be, though it wasn't quite the quick fix to avoid being hit either. It was something that could prove useful when it was better to hide or slip beneath something, just as it would be problematic to look out from a great height when you are small.

Being Multimouse required not just knowing whether to make oneself tiny during an Akuma battle, but also, knowing how to use the aspects of being tiny to your advantage. Marinette often had to be quick to come up with a solution using rather unlucky items obtained from her Lucky Charm as Ladybug. This was just as strategic, but in a whole different way. She had one ability which made her small and multiplied her, rather than a random and new item each time.

It worked the same brain cells in a bit of a different way. Instead of coming up with a new idea or way of using a new item, she must find a way to use the same ability in different ways, or else she'd become too obvious and defeating the Akumatized victim would become that much harder.

Today, though, she was small, and the battle was over. It had challenged her immensely, and she'd just barely been able to purify the Akuma, though definitely without being able to use an illusion or slip away quite as easily as the first time. Multimouse isn't sure what to think when her partner of close to two years sat down in front of her, with a smile that she couldn't quite read. It wasn't the overly smitten smile that he sent Ladybug, but it wasn't an amused smile either. This smile was kind of like a combination of the two, even though thinking of it that way made her tiny heart race.

"What's the matter, Chat?" She takes a seat, even though she's quite a bit smaller than him like this. She should revert back to normal, but she doesn't know how long she'll sit here talking.

"It's nothing." He took a deep breath, though his smile eased out into a much more relaxed one as he looked out towards Paris.

"What's nothing?" She scoots closer, realizing that Cat Noir's leg is roughly the height of a Kwami, and she is much smaller than that right now.

He shook his head, but even she could see that his smile grew slightly at that. "I always thought that you'd make a great superhero."

"Did I not do well?" She asks, knowing that the nerves fluttering in her chest shouldn't be there, especially after this long, nevemind that she's only ever used this Miraculous twice now. Her old insecurities every now and again long to resurface and bug her.

"You did great, Marinette." He always softened and whispered her civilian name when he spoke it near Multimouse, "We made a great team." His eyes turned wistful, and already, she was wondering what he was thinking about.

"Thank you." Multimouse looked up at him, and she still could barely imagine that he always tended to see the best in her, no matter the mask, or whether she was a civilian or not. Cat Noir saw Marinette just as incredible as Multimouse. It felt a lot like getting an award that she wasn't sure she was qualified for. "You did great today, too."

Cat Noir had been an amazing partner today. There were almost no off days for him either. He may joke around, pun, and flirt, but he sincerely throws himself into every fight. He listens to her, regardless of the color of her mask, and she finds that they move in sync always.

He smiles at her, and she sees his heartfelt, 'thank you' before he can even say the words. Multimouse is pretty sure that she should go transform back and stop being so, so tiny that she feels microscopic next to Cat Noir. Just, when she's hoping to her feet though she meets his green eyes and is reminded that some of the best words spoken are the ones that do not have to be said.

Multimouse smiles back at him, "I'll see you next time, Cat Noir!" She still feels giddy, like his compliment stuck to her and will always remain burrowed under her skin.

"Either as Multimouse or as Marinette." He waves.

Multimouse wonders briefly why the moments that seem to stick in her mind the most are the kinds that feel emotionally important. She already knows that even as brief as this conversation was, she'll remember it for a very long time.


End file.
